Session 29
Members *Alli *Bacon *Bob *Eriden *Euphemia Waterspot *Lloyd Dragonsbane Plot Hooks *The head priest of the temple of Bel Vala, Hezren, seems to be paranoid *Magius, a powerful wizard, has asked the party for an alliance (with the devils) *The King in Yellow has offered a chance to talk with the Oracles of the Desolation Timeline Day 66-71 The Adventure We finished business in Dun Eamon. All broken bows are mended, Eriden has a fine set of boots, and Bob got a shiny new amulet. During the week Eriden frog bombed Hezren's temple and generally made the priest's and acolyte's live miserable. Hezren actually placed a glyph on the tavern in hoped of returning the harassment. Midweek, two caravans came through town, and Eriden was able to pick up some healing potions. Raekor seemed to attract network marketing salesmen. I guess he has no interest in salves and stuff like that. Bob tried to commune with his god, but quickly learned that he was probably asking the wrong questions. He also learned the distinction between devils and demons. The King in Yellow was more helpful in answering questions though. He did convey a sense of urgency for bringing on the Age of Destruction and stressed that the party should be the ones to do it. At the end of the time in Dun Eamon, Hezren and his temple managed to survive. Eriden's vengeance will need to take place another day. Magius also stopped by again to discuss a meeting, but the party chose not to ally with the devil/Red Wizard alliance. Gelugon is angry for having come all the way to the material plane for a proposed meeting. After the week of being in town, Alli bid farewell to Erahiton, and the party set out. On their way to the tower, they were ambushed by a group of dragonspawn. They were led by Bloodmane, the mate of Sindra. He returned to the volcano, found his bride dead, and freed the dragonspawn. Bloodmane used his legendary resistance to shrug off a disintigration from Euphemia. That same beam took out a dragonspawn in one hit though. Lloyd shut down the huge dragonspawn with a force cage, and while trapped inside, he continued to take damage from Bob's spiritual guardian. Eriden was set upon by the main group of dragonspawn, but polymorphed into a white dragon wyrmling himself, and flew away. The dragonspawn followed and took him quickly to zero. Eriden fell from the sky and took off running, leaving Euphemia out in the open. The dragonspawn turned on her and went to town. Euphemia was quickly unconscious. The fight ended soon after and everyone healed up and licked their wounds. When they were ready, Lloyd dropped the cage and the party killed the leader of the dragonspawn. The party hopped in their tower, and worked in shifts to get to the city of Dus Hara. XP Current level: 13 Loot *Boots of the Red Dragon All loot added to the loot page.